


猛虎蔷薇（旧文补档）

by DYMC



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: △婚前婚后焦虑症paro△△NC-17△





	猛虎蔷薇（旧文补档）

Sho Sakurai × Jun Matsumoto

 

他过于紧张了，手心出汗，而且简直到了无法呼吸的地步。用黑色墨水写着地址的纸片不知是由于此时异常厚重的冷雾还是掌心黏腻的汗水洇开了一片模糊的灰红色。樱井努力在这团浓郁湿凉的白色屏障间辨认着老旧砖墙上写着门牌的部位，以至于几乎注意不到此时显得不太正常的环境设定。

此时对面有人匆匆跑来，巷子太窄能见度太低险些与他撞个满怀。距离十分近，但面貌却是模糊的，他只能勉强用目光抓住那人华丽礼服的一角，像是要赶着去参加什么宴会似的。

这么着急大概是要迟到了吧。他有点想笑，抬手摸了摸鼻底，不知道那人走得是不是足够远，如果笑出声可能会被听到。樱井盯着纸片上模糊的字迹咽下了笑意，刚刚的紧张感稍稍有些缓解，他得以分了心去想了些别的事情。那礼服看上去有种似曾相识的感觉，但他听着自己的鞋底踩在湿答答的砖石路上发出的声音时感到某种来自天气或是所处的环境让寻找正确答案变得十分艰难的阻拦。

尺寸袖珍的店门在雾气里隐约露出红棕色的矩形轮廓。实际上他不大需要手中那条写在被汗水打湿得湿软的纸片上模糊的地址，这家店来了很多次凭印象应当是能够找到的。不过以防万一。樱井把手上的纸片塞进裤子口袋，有点莫名其妙的倒错感使他的胃里再次像有蝴蝶扑棱似的绞紧。他抓紧时间呼吸了几口冷湿的雾气，鼻腔和手心一样黏糊糊且冰凉。

老旧的铜把手在扭转的过程中发出突兀的吱嘎声，樱井默默的在心里说了几声抱歉，一股干燥的热空气从门打开的缝隙间扑面而来，浓白的冷雾拥挤着涌进敞开了入口的室内。始作俑者有点不好意思的从门缝里侧着身子进到被与外界隔开的小店。意外地发现狭窄老旧的空间里塞下了不少打扮隆重的人。似乎是被响声和入侵的冷空气惊扰，尽力压缩着的人们纷纷艰难地扭头向樱井投来可能是责备的眼神，之所以说是可能，仅仅是因为辨认不清他们的五官罢了。

樱井紧张得差不多要迈不开腿了，这可太不像他的风格了些。不过这阵势实在太像一场婚礼，而提到婚礼——“您好，我来取戒指。”樱井的手在身侧握了握。房间里的人纷纷用力吸气试图挤出更多空间让他从其中通过。一条歪歪扭扭的通道伸向柜台前方，他感激地合起双手礼貌地冲着人群弯腰。“我是樱井。”

婚礼定在明天，所以他今天来取松本心心念念了很久的结婚戒指。之所以今天来取，那是因为他对于跟戒指和婚礼有关的噩梦简直要让他神经衰弱了。处女座的结婚对象和精英先生樱井翔想要给他一个完美婚礼的执念，最高。

“啊，樱井先生，”戴着金丝眼镜的老先生样子倒是很清晰，他从整齐叠放着丝绒盒子的立柜中抽出属于樱井的那一枚，苍老褶皱的手指小心翼翼的承担着运输的重任。

樱井伸出双手接过只占了手心极小一方的盒子，道谢之后迎上老先生真诚的祝贺的目光。上了年纪的人声音带着古旧录像带里的沙沙声，问出了一个似乎一直困扰他的问题。

“不过，原谅我的好奇，樱井先生，”老人的目光偏转了一下角度，像是在思考某种更恰当的表达方式，“您为什么没有在预约日期来取戒指呢？”

“诶？！”他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，严肃的上目线给这个表情进行了强力的加持，“今天，不就是预约日期吗？”

和蔼的老人笑了笑，皱纹里填着对冒冒失失的年青人习以为常的宽容。他看向桌面上的预约表，又打量着樱井的打扮，“不，昨天才是，樱井先生。看你的礼服，我原本以为是你特意赶在婚礼前来取的。”

“什么礼服……”樱井的注意力终于分了一些给自己的袖口和衣摆，手工刺绣招摇地晃着他的眼睛，是松本全权准备的婚礼装备，皮鞋是严谨的内羽根，原本应当一尘不染的鞋尖沾上了几星泥泞。他有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，但现在他知道刚才看到的礼服为什么眼熟了。“那现在，几点了？”他几乎想不起来自己也戴了手表。

“十点过半了，樱井先生。”

拥挤的空间顿时变得嘈杂起来，像是一锅煮沸了还泛着白色泡沫的豆子。樱井慌张地再次向老人道谢，柜子老旧的木质纹理和老人的面孔混进了沸腾的豆子里变得模糊不清。

樱井艰难的转过身从喧闹的人群中试图找到出门的捷径。刚才让出路的人现在像是忘记了他的存在，对于他的请求和推挤完全不为所动。如果不是错觉的话，甚至能算得上是在假装不经意地拦住他。他收紧了手指攥住了小小的丝绒盒子，差不多是愤怒的用力拨开塞满他眼前空隙的包裹着礼服的躯体。虽然大约是不可能赶到的了，但至少还能多努力一下。

手部神经因为过于用力地按压在坚硬的棱角上，给出错误的反射性抽搐。盛着戒指的容器似乎是不断在缩小并且试图从他手中逃脱。樱井用空着的手指尽全力去够到铜质的门把，四面八方毫不友善的推搡让他差点又回到人群中央。金属脱离了正常规律地发着烫，他大概是在皮肤被滋滋地烤出汁液前终于打开了唯一的出口。

如同香槟嗤嗤作响的气泡气势汹汹地弹出无力反抗的木塞，樱井以与其极其相似的状态踉跄着回到冷雾弥漫的窄巷里。险些因为惯性而导致整个人与苔痕斑斑的砖墙激烈接触。门框的矩形轮廓与黄色的灯光被雾气的手指漫不经心的抹开，成了一块混合的芒果雪酪，颤巍巍地在冷空气里呼吸。

樱井好容易找回了平衡，前发乱七八糟的落在他的额头上，礼服上的痕迹和他负责的早晨叠出的被子一样惨不忍睹。他咬着后槽牙祈祷松本不会太在意这件宝贝礼服，却想起这种情况下大概是松本还打不打算和自己结婚比较让人担心。冒着泡的豆子咕噜咕噜的沸腾声一点点偃旗息鼓，直到连一个仅剩的分贝都消失无踪。他头脑尚且还算清醒，把手中的戒指盒塞进皱巴巴的西裤口袋里才开始离开这巷子的奔跑。总之先回到大街上再——

相反的方向有人走过来，隐约在研究着手上的什么东西。发现的时候已经距离过近，樱井整个人贴着墙壁冲过去，勉强避免了一头扎进那个人怀里。身后传来一声短促的笑音，他想到自己刚才果然没能忍住。幸好是自己嘲笑自己，不然也太没礼貌了些，等等……这是什么展开？

凭空冒出的转角粗暴地打断了樱井computer的进一步运作。他的鞋跟夸张地在地面上刹出剧烈且粗钝的响声。青苔黏腻地打滑，不得不扶着墙稳住身体的樱井望向前方裹尸布似的干瘪白色，刺眼的亮度让他忍不住的眯起眼睛摸索着向前蹭了几步。耳膜如同经历了一场长跑，被气压折磨得发出轰鸣和呻吟交加的浓稠声音。视网膜上尖利的光感滑向了某个柔和的百分比，他尝试着睁开眼睛。

教堂的大门紧闭着，离他的鼻尖大概有一寸的距离。他想这简直可以写一本叫《樱井翔漫游奇境记》的儿童读物了，只是结婚这个终极目的估计不太合适。稍微向后退了几步让推门之后的自己看上去不会太尴尬，樱井学着松本常做的样子重复了几个有点傻气的深呼吸，手上的汗干了一半，抬起来的时候凉飕飕的。他把整个手掌盖在门上，用印象中准确的力度推了一下应当十分沉重的门扉。

 

一声巨响。

 

尽管被推到的瞬间大理石像块饼干一样的晃晃悠悠地向两侧飞速敞开，却发出了超现实主义的可怕响声，身体力行的宣告着自己打开的速度只是一个玩笑，樱井保持着抬起一只手的的姿势僵硬地停留在教堂外的最后一级台阶上，戒指盒的形状从修身的西裤口袋里顶出一个几何凸起，坚硬的棱角硌着他的大腿，头发和脸色以及上半身的礼服看上去像不久前经历了一场斗殴。

一排排的宾客仰着马赛克画质的脸整齐划一的扭头看他指挥交通一样狼狈而愚蠢的姿势和同样足以计入世界纪录的无价表情。嗤笑的声音蔓延开来，是被微波炉过度加热的纸杯蛋糕。在狭窄的容器里挤出膨胀的面粉混合物和高温的油脂。

红毯的尽头不是穿着同样昂贵礼服的松本先生，而是一朵披着长长头纱的白色蕾丝蘑菇云。樱井的呼吸和道歉在喉咙里摔倒，滚成来不及出逃的年糕填住了出逃的通道，他感觉有点困惑，或许还有更复杂的情绪，只不过这些情绪交给他此时混乱的主机处理只能加快他的死机速度。

白色的蘑菇云缓缓的转过身，樱井先生看清了他手上的捧花，然后艰难地看清了他的脸。

“翔さん，你怎么来的这么晚，”披着长长头纱拿着捧花的二宫和子小姐冲他露出一副凶狠的柴犬脸，“今天可是我们结婚的大日子啊——”

精英先生樱井翔的每一个毛孔都在释放着他此生最为恐慌的费洛蒙，头骨里传来主机疯狂空转的轰响。现在逃跑还来得及吗？冷汗，一头晕，胃袋和肺里全是四处碰壁的巨型蝴蝶。

“我和雅纪。”

 

吵闹的拍打翅膀的声音，热烘烘的禽类羽毛气味，拔丝水果一样的长长的钟声，新鲜面包和大把花束的香气。

樱井在广场的长椅上狠狠地抖了一下，睁开眼睛之前感受到了以上这些颇具异域风情的浪漫混搭，混杂着他身体的每一个部分由于长时间保持同样姿势而遭到无情压榨的愤怒抗议。他的左手在大脑的指示下不情不愿地抬起来，关节发出大叔才有的咔咔声。

手表指针比手臂工作得敬业许多，和不远处传来的教堂的钟声分秒不差的准确。他仰着头摊在日久天长被磨到光滑的木头椅背上，伸出右手去摸口袋里硬邦邦的方盒子，戒指还在，又僵硬地撑起上半身检查自己的礼服，平平整整地盛着橙花蜂蜜似的阳光。亮晶晶的鞋尖和一尘不染的裤脚让他有点恍惚。

几个穿着传统服饰的街头艺人抱着手鼓吉他围过来。吉卜赛姑娘打着手鼓转圈，长长的缤纷的辫子和颜色鲜艳的裙摆层层叠叠地飞起来。她在一群人起哄的叫声里把樱井从长椅上拽起，结实的小臂搭在樱井的臂弯里，强势地拉着他一起寻找古老民谣里的节拍。

透过浓厚的口音他大概听得出这是首有关婚礼的欢快歌曲，一开始还叫着“等等等等”的樱井转了两圈之后眼前就只剩下一团团热情的色块。“那个，抱歉，我还要去结婚啊——”

樱井的声音和吉卜赛艺人的笑声落在广场鸽子的羽毛上，又在他不知何时冲向教堂的脚步下溅起甜腻的水花。白色的和有黑灰斑点的鸽子被一群一群地惊起来，扑棱棱地盘旋在越来越响的口哨声，笑声，饼干一样酥脆的手鼓声和歌声里。乱糟糟的色块活泼地闪烁在快速后退的景物之间，他被气流给吹的眯起眼。

教堂的大门敞的理直气壮。樱井迈着腿飞快地踏过古老的大理石台阶，一口气屏在鼻息间，他还在抵达门口之前分享了一点思维活动给连续几个月的健身带来的，被松本有意无意夸奖过的小腿线条，并且努力思考着自己是否在什么地方见过唱民谣的热情吉卜赛人。

下一秒他大喘气着扶住教堂的雕花门框，小天使仰着胖乎乎的脸挥着翅膀朝他笑，不知出于何种奇妙的冲动他也傻呵呵地冲着小天使挤出个笑容，跑得太急，他现在晕乎乎的。

“呀翔さん！”软绵绵的奶音听上去惊喜的成分占多数，樱井撑着门框抬头看到红毯末端穿着白色礼服的松本，他的手乖巧地交握在身前，茶色的前发有点卷曲的趴在前额上，“你怎么来了？”

“不好意思来晚了……唉？”樱井把落到眼前的鬓发抹回耳后，掏戒指的动作僵硬的停在中途。什么叫我怎么来了，我们不是要结婚吗？难道是因为我来晚了所以你决定和别人结婚了这是在逗我吗我刚从梦里醒过来你不会要告诉我这也是在做梦吧但愿如此——

“下面请新人交换戒指。”

樱井后知后觉的发现刚才松本叫他的时候用了敬语，视线摇晃了半晌他才在彩绘玻璃流转的光影里拎出了一个模糊的轮廓。好像是凭空冒出的女人被簇拥在白纱和珠宝里，戴着手套的左手捧着松本漂亮的指头，明晃晃的金属圈一寸寸的靠近圆润的指尖。

“等等！”他听到自己拔得格外高的音调撞上彩绘玻璃和穹顶墙壁像是个咒语一样在教堂里四处反弹。宾客喧闹起来和上一个梦境的场景重合。他现在不大确定这是做梦还是现实，不过就算是梦，他也决不允许松本和别人结婚。

硌着他大腿许久的戒指盒终于被掏了出来，松本和不知道是谁的女人一脸莫名其妙的望着他恶狠狠地拿着戒指盒的样子。樱井觉得呼吸又有点困难，眼眶酸得发疼，他用力地眨了眨眼看向松本。

白礼服的人半阖着眼睛打量他，睫毛卷卷的、随着眼皮的抖动而颤动不已，眼神里却满满的是你不可理喻的神情。他突然觉得不如我还是放弃好了，果然还是一个温柔漂亮的新娘能让这个人幸福吧，但是无论如何也还是不甘心的——

“翔さん，你要干什么？！”

“要跟你结婚的应该是我才对吧！”

樱井酝酿了许久的情绪瞬间像个彩纸礼花似的从充满气体的硬纸筒里飞溅出来，一股脑的全是愤怒懊悔和愧疚的混合物。他咬着牙毫不客气地把穿着婚纱的女人推得退出去几步远，手指不大听使唤地掰开小小的戒指盒。

身后传来尖叫的声音和不小的拉扯的力道，他头也没回的拔出那枚戒指把盒子向身后扔过去。铺着红毯的地面翻涌着似乎是不明白自己应该如何待在这场骚乱之间。包围着他们的每一个方向都不断传来乒乓的物体落地声和混乱的人声。松本在离樱井两步远的地方一个踉跄没能站稳，像小时候那样下意识地朝樱井身边靠过来。樱井捏着戒指去抓他伸过来的手，摇晃的地面大概是打算把他当做不受欢迎的内容物给泼到角落去。

松本的指尖慌乱的滑过他的手指，金属制的精美指环勾住主人的指尖却来不及找到正确的位置，从樱井的手上轻易地随着松本的动作在空中划出一道锋利的弧线。

空中传来一声浑浊的爆响，原本人满为患塞着吵闹宾客的教堂如同跳帧的影片变得空无一人，戏剧性的钟声迟缓地敲在樱井的耳膜上，纤细的金属指环噗嗤切开饱涨的空气几乎让他的眼球感到疼痛“不……”

他脚下被什么东西绊在原地，只有向前伸手试图接住不可阻拦的下落的昂贵信物。冰凉的指环下落得如此迅速而干脆，在他抵达之前就发出了与地面接触的绝望响声。

“翔くん，你好吵哦……”松本的手从被褥里软软的抽出来，摸索着一把糊到樱井的脸上。“这是什么……翔くん？哎你哭了吗？”

他瞬间清醒，并且起床气的火焰瞬间蔓延到了对自己视力的烦躁上。看不清啊岂可修！指尖传来睫毛扇动的触感，樱井大概是醒过来了。松本小心地抚过樱井的脸颊，很明显他没有判断错误。

“没事，别担心。”男人的声音有点沙哑但是十分温柔，倘若松本此刻足够平静，也许他会因此想起碾碎了撒在芝士上的冰糖，它们有些融化了有些还没来得及，咬下去会发出琐碎的声音。“打扰你睡觉了，抱歉。”

松本不大满意樱井这句道歉，又担心他是否再次做了什么可怕的噩梦所以才说了梦话甚至流了眼泪，挪动着上半身靠近樱井怀里，方才抽出的胳臂努力地伸长搂住樱井的背。被默默安抚着的男人也许是笑着叹了口气，揉了揉松本后脑勺的茶色碎发又低头亲吻他的发顶，最后还小声叫了“我的まっちゃん”

“笨蛋翔くん。”这下他确定樱井是做噩梦了，嘴上嫌弃他的神经衰弱却还是心疼地解开樱井睡衣上的纽扣。体温偏低的手掌和更凉的指环与温暖的胸口亲密接触，是松本流的体贴方式。

“哎，まっちゃん一早上就在我身上摸来摸去哦，想干嘛？”樱井吸了吸鼻子一脸风轻云淡地揩过眼角，又伸手去抓松本贴在自己锁骨上的几根手指。怀里的人一语不发地把脸颊也贴上结实的胸口，任由樱井略微粗糙的指腹磨蹭他无名指上没有被金属指环覆盖的皮肤。

片刻后新婚的两个人一起挤在了浴室的镜子前，松本的鼻梁上驾着他的眼镜，叼着牙刷满嘴泡沫的样子有点呆，樱井站在他身后紧紧地搂着他。薄荷味冰凉辛辣的嘴唇贴在他从睡衣领口里露出来的脖子上软绵绵的。

“你是大型犬吗，樱井さん”松本含着漱口水咕噜咕噜地冲走嘴里的泡沫，弯腰吐出漱口水的时候樱井握着他的腰胯哧哧地笑出声，不怀好意地向前顶了顶，换来松本虚张声势的一记肘击。

“润，我们那天碰见过吉普赛的街头艺人吗？打手鼓弹吉他的那种，还有很热情的女孩子？”樱井咬着口腔内壁的软肉，睫毛上还沾着水珠的湿淋淋的松本在他怀里转过身，抬手抱住他的肩膀。

“你说的是在你拉着我从教堂里傻兮兮的跑出来的时候吗？记性真差啊翔くん”松本垂下眼帘露出了一个极其幸福而少女的笑容，樱井有点愣住，钟声和温暖的羽毛与面包，鲜花的香味像是氤氲的水汽，把他模糊的回忆随着松本的这个笑容蒸腾的清晰起来。

这段有关婚礼的回忆因为他仍旧未能消退的焦虑在大脑里一直难以被条理分明地存储，如今仿佛是终于冲破了某种微妙的屏障汩汩涌流而出。

他先是想起了当时亮晶晶的阳光和松本同样亮晶晶的眼睛，跑的太急导致的混杂着大笑的喘息，和街头艺人一起抱着吉他大声唱歌的，穿着礼服的二宫，笑得见牙不见眼的，穿着礼服和吉普赛少女一起转圈跳舞的相叶，站在阳光下眼神像个嫁女儿的慈祥父亲的穿着礼服的大野。

他喘着气把松本抱起来也转了个圈，白礼服的人张着手臂，指间的金属晃眼地闪光。他还记得松本的笑声和鸽子拍打翅膀，吉他琴弦颤动还有欢快的民谣混杂在一起产生的奇妙效果。松本还一脸遗憾的说残念，可惜我嫁的不是金发的帅气翔くん啊——

“那个，还在遗憾自己嫁的不是金发的翔くん吗？”樱井说话的声音断断续续的，像是真的在担心得到一个肯定的回答。

松本哎的一声收起了笑容，在半秒以后又抬手捏着他现在尖尖的下巴乐得花枝乱颤，“金发的翔くん真的超级帅气啊，不过现在的翔くん是立派的大人了，我也很喜欢”

樱井低着头看着松本向自己展露出的格外纯情的上目线，薄荷的气味在极近的距离里和体温相互磕碰，彼此的缝隙间渗透出令人心动的汁水，他想要品尝其中的滋味，用鼻子，牙齿或是味蕾都好。

“唔，……”松本软软地发出了一个作为前奏的呼唤，手指从下巴一路抚向脖颈又滑向扣好不久的睡衣纽扣，掌心贴紧男人裸露的胸口时樱井的舌尖蹭过他的上腭，松本的两只手贴着樱井温暖的肩背把敞开的睡衣剥到摇摇晃晃挂在手臂上的程度。

 

樱井右手的指尖穿进松本脑后的发丝里温柔地梳理，右手撩起睡衣的下摆划过那里细腻的皮肤。松本的鼻息声像煮过头的牛奶一样浓郁而绵密，他顺着樱井的动作把整个身体都送进樱井的怀里，过于甜蜜的亲吻让他有点喘息不及，却又急切地抬起手臂勾住面前的肩膀无声地要求更多。樱井的手掌垫在松本的后腰上避免了一次可能带来疼痛的接触，大理石的冰凉和皮肤的滚烫同时压在他的手背和手心，松本柔软的腰肢体贴地拱起一个弧线，湿软的舌尖抵着樱井的送进对方口中。

樱井吮着松本薄荷味儿的唇舌抽回手甩掉了挂在臂肘间摇摇欲坠的睡衣，布料被扔进浴缸里发出了些有点难过的声响。他曲起一条腿抵进松本的腿间，膝盖颇有几分强势地碾过敏感的会阴和囊袋，本来嗤嗤地嘲笑他扔掉上衣的松本此时含混地哼着些黏糊的音节，咬着樱井的下唇结束了湿哒哒的吻转而把鼻尖埋进樱井肩颈弧度优雅的曲线里。

“不想在浴室里…”松本蹭了蹭樱井的肩线，夹在自己两腿中间的膝盖让他有点焦躁或是紧张的微妙情绪。他和樱井像两个急色的青少年一样推搡着从浴室里一路胡乱抚摸着对方露出的皮肤直到绞扭成一团摔进被褥。

完全被笼罩在樱井先生的阴影下的松本偷偷把蓬松的枕头揪在了手中，樱井那双看什么都含情脉脉似的圆眼睛现在直白的眼神让他格外羞耻并且不安。

“まっちゃん。”樱井低头看看被自己握在手中的小巧的胯骨，视线又慢悠悠地挪到松本一丝不挂的腿间，突然咬住下唇垂下眼帘笑了起来“まっちゃん在害羞吗？不知道为什么，我也觉得挺不好意思的。”

“笨蛋翔くん！”松本的脸颊到耳后到锁骨全都红成一片，抓起枕头朝着樱井胡乱砸了一通。遭到攻击的人假装抵挡了几下，松本重新一言不发地把自己捂在枕头后面只露出两只红得熨透的耳尖。

粗糙的指腹和手掌带着高于他自己体温许多的温度自松本上下滑动的喉结开始如同探索某种埋藏于皮肤之下的珍宝一般一寸寸略过每一块白皙光滑的肌理，枕头后面隐约挤出几缕断断续续的抽气声。松本扣在枕头边缘的手指一点点陷进鼓鼓囊囊的鹅绒之间，难以抑制地向上抬了抬腰，随即强行把整个背部都死死贴在床褥上试图掩盖自己的破绽。樱井的食指浅尝辄止地擦过还未完全挺起的乳头，接受着抚摸的身体为此剧烈地颤抖了一下，无声地，但很快这段暧昧的沉默就开始被打破了。进攻来得快且密集，在樱井先生手下全身都很弱的まっちゃん只有红着眼眶和鼻尖撒娇的选择。

两边的乳头同时被手指和舌尖撩拨，松本把小小的呻吟堵在枕头里，小腹由于紧贴着床褥的姿势凹陷下去，被他自己的体液沾得一片水光。樱井的舌面舔过粉色的乳晕，扶在松本腰胯上的右手沿着白嫩的腿根一路揉捏，最后意味不明地圈住仅仅因为一点小小的挑逗就变得黏糊糊的顶端。松本的脚趾紧张地蜷起，手指的包围圈制造出微妙的热度，想要被触碰又为可能过于激烈的快感而惶恐担忧，他难以控制地夹紧双腿，甜腻地发出了一声听起来十分焦灼的小声音。

“润，把枕头拿开好不好。”樱井的声音像是汩汩流动的荷尔蒙，他稍稍收拢了手指，烫热的顶端恰好嵌在了他的指间，随着松本的颤抖磨蹭他手心带着薄茧的皮肤。突然放慢的节奏简直是最恶劣的手段。樱井的舌尖和鼻息从湿漉漉嫣红的乳头开垦到同样滚烫红热的耳尖，格外煽情地咬住松本软软的耳廓。“小润不是很听话的吗，特别是樱井さん的话，都会听的吧？”

“呜…翔くん不要——”松本慌乱地蹭着身下的织物，缩起脖子抵御樱井的呼吸和请求以至于他没能听见抽屉被拉开的声音。“呀！不要，手，嗯！”

被体温细心加热过的润滑液夹带着樱井的另一只手挤进松本夹紧的大腿中间抽动，细嫩的大腿内侧和敏感的会阴被力道温柔地碾过，松本几乎要喘不过气来，扭着腰胯尽力躲避樱井的手指，却换来顶端一记不轻不重的揉捏。松本的腰狠狠地弹起来又无助地落回原位，小奶音求救似的拔高了音调叫着“翔くん“，他先是更用力地并着腿，又像是担心弄疼了樱井的手而小心翼翼地松了力气，因此整个人从头顶到脚尖都紧张得泛起了粉色。樱井无奈地叹了口气，松本捂在枕头下面小小地嘤咛了一声，方才握着他性器的手指现在正温柔地捏着他的下巴。

“まっちゃん？抱歉，不会欺负你了。”樱井的亲吻一个接一个地落在露出一小片的脸侧，侧过手掌顺着白软的腿根轻缓地安抚。被引诱的人软软地喘息着从枕头下挪出来，透过被眼泪打湿成一束一束的睫毛像只无辜的小动物一样有点委屈地迎上樱井的目光。樱井的眼睛弯起来看上去极其温情，光线被过滤了星星点点撒在其中的鸦色里，让人十分想要与他贴近。松本的脑袋晕乎乎的，饱满的嘴唇红肿且盈着一抹水光，他的牙关稍稍开启露出深处甜美的舌尖，同时打开的还有他的双腿。樱井只是安静地看着他。

“要…想要翔くん。”松本温顺地仰起头，下巴和脖颈拉扯出一道美妙的线条，樱井两指的指尖试探地浅浅埋进湿热的入口，滑腻的内壁羞怯地嘬吸他的指尖。松本的眼角绯红一片，哼出些琐碎的声音。他晃着腰催促更多的动作，但樱井只是毫不动摇地等待着正确的时机。他的速度谨慎而小心，力度却不容拒绝，凸起的骨节一枚枚送入紧致且高热的身体。松本格外努力地放松，睫毛像樱井梦见的那样细细地颤动，掩住的却是混杂了羞赧与情欲的眼神。樱井咬着牙有点痛苦地吸了口气，鼻尖上挂了几粒细小的汗珠，他觉得自己的下腹都因为过久的忍耐而抽痛起来。松本乖巧的嘤咛挠着他大脑皮层下每一根敏感的神经，樱井皱起眉加进了一根手指，接着伸手从抽屉里找出一个金色的包装用牙齿撕开。松本抬起湿漉漉的目光盯住他，半晌在他打算给自己戴上那层橡胶薄膜时小声地阻止。“翔くん，不能射在里面吗？”

“不行，这是原则问题。”樱井艰难地保持着自己强硬的态度完成了手上的准备工作，却在看到松本受到责备了似的神情之后又心软得不行。他凑过去亲吻松本软软的嘴唇和脖颈，声音里半是哄劝半是无奈“下次好不好？まっちゃん好乖…”

“你骗人，我不信，嗯啊——”大概是早就知道松本会反驳，樱井挑在这个时候抽出了手指，滚烫坚硬的阴茎抵开湿软的入口，极尽温柔地挤进深处。松本整个人都弓起来，一声甜腻的呻吟颤巍巍地拉长，如同淋上了过多炼乳的芝士年糕，半句抱怨被堵在喉间，又被几个浅浅的抽送彻底给晃得支离破碎。“翔，翔くん——”

樱井握着松本显得有些过于纤细的腰身一下下轻缓地顶进暖热紧致的身体，内壁和它的主人一样黏黏软软地缠上来像是撒娇一般。他稍稍调整了角度让自己得以看清松本的表情，身下的人浅棕色的虹膜上蒙了一层水雾，唇边痣衬着红得诱人的唇色格外的性感。松本的大腿紧紧地夹着樱井的腰，就算是隔着一层橡胶樱井的热度和形状也还是让他舒服得不行，酥痒的快感一阵阵冲刷着酸软的骨骼。仅仅只是叫出声已经无法发泄，松本的指尖胡乱地抓着樱井的背肌，一片混乱中还有几分清醒地庆幸自己修剪得圆润的指甲，他的小腹上沾着不知何时射出来的精液，甚至胸口都挂着几滴黏白的液体。樱井闷闷的笑声和低沉的喘息正在持续发酵松本的所剩无多的思考能力，他的手掌贴在松本的后腰上把他捞起来按在自己怀里，每次抽出来的时候入口的软肉就会吸得比前一次更紧。

“要快一点了哦，小润没关系吗？”樱井一贯地秉承自己理智派的作风，尽管加上掩盖不住的笑意后听上去有点不怀好意。

“唔…没、没有，哈啊——翔くん！”允许的回答像是某个开关，松本即刻就融化了似的浑身颤抖着勾在了樱井肩头。并没有多么猛烈的动作，樱井准确地把握着会让松本最舒服的频率，比起无节制地满足自己的需求，他乐于采取两个人都喜欢的方式，最重要的是不让他的まっちゃん事后难受。前列腺的位置被反复戳刺，体液混着润滑液发出色情的水声。偶尔樱井稍微加大了些力度或是抽出四分之三再恰到好处地撞上那块敏感的内壁，松本便会难以抑制地扭着腰收紧内壁去吮吸樱井埋在他体内的阴茎。

“嗯…翔くん好久……”松本的脸颊上沾满了眼泪和汗水的混合物，几乎是所有的重量都压在了樱井搂着他的那条手臂上，他的身体此时如同一只塞满了全脂奶油的裱花袋，因为过于技巧的重复揉捏和挤压变得黏软不堪。“呀——好棒，喜欢…最喜欢翔くん……”

“我也最喜欢小润了。”樱井吻吻松本的耳廓，知道再继续下去松本也许难以承受，他无视松本的抗议干脆地退了出来，不满足的入口泛着嫣红的色泽蠕动着，他抬手插进一根手指用以安抚。“趴在床上，まっちゃん。”

松本哼哼唧唧地趴伏过来，白嫩的臀瓣和大腿毫不吝啬地呈现在樱井眼前。“稍微、跪起来一点。”樱井拉过一个枕头垫在松本身下，软绵绵的人塌下了腰把臀部翘起来，透明的液体拉扯着从他的大腿内侧慢吞吞地滑落。樱井考虑了片刻决定至少满足一部分松本的要求，他的手指插在湿润的体内缓慢地抽动，另一只手扯下自己性器上的安全措施。“小润，腿张开，夹住。”

“翔くん不进来了吗？呀啊…！好……”松本大概是被烫得吓了一跳，细嫩的腿根挤压着樱井硬热的阴茎，敏感的肌肤被磨蹭得化成了一滩甜蜜的糖水，没有任何缝隙地贴合着每一寸浮凸的青筋和勃发的形状。樱井从后方靠过来，结实的小腹撞在白皙的臀肉上发出些淫靡的拍击声，没有被内壁吮住的那只手绕到松本身前体贴地套弄被冷落许久的性器。

松本的腿直打颤，被顶弄得耸动着身子瘫软在沾满他自己体液的蓬松的被褥上，他眯起眼睛条件反射似的不断呻吟。樱井的声音，樱井的味道，樱井的身体和体温……小腹猛地一紧，几乎是尖叫还是哭喊之类的声音无意识地从他口中逃出来让他自己都觉得惊讶。樱井低低地闷哼了一声，拇指压住松本涨红的顶端，努力地控制着想要狠狠抽插的冲动，松本的大腿因为高潮的情动夹紧到肌肉都有些不受大脑控制的程度。“要射…翔くん也……”

樱井的手指圈起来用力套弄了几下松本的性器，身下的人抽泣着射在了他的手上，纤细的腰身和丰腴的大腿承受不住地细细颤抖着。他双手握住面前窄小的腰胯开始一次性爱中仅有的几次不那么顾及松本感受的抽送，温顺地承受的人带着奶音的愉悦哼声橑得他差点把手中的腰肢掐出痕迹。“唔……”

“哈……翔くん…要抱——”微凉的精液一波波打在白嫩的会阴上，又被持续的几下耸动抹在囊袋后方和臀间，顺着大腿由于重力滴到下方的被褥上。松本艰难地回过头，全身遍布着被疼爱之后的粉色和体液，腿间黏糊糊的一片狼藉。樱井平复着呼吸，温柔地帮松本揩掉眼角的泪珠，撑起上半身侧到松本身边让他再次黏到自己身上来。

松本颤着睫毛抬眼看他，一副欲言又止的样子，胳膊缠在樱井的颈间，又低头拿被自己抓得斑驳的肌肉磨牙。他在想这个男人的确改变了很多，开始变得有很多顾虑和担忧，他被折腾得浑身都没什么力气，还是抬头用力吻了一下樱井的嘴唇。

婚姻本身可能是一件并不复杂的、关乎爱和责任的事情。那么难免让追求完美和心思缜密的人变得有些焦虑的到底是什么呢？正因为它到来的时候比起之前的这些艰难险阻而看上去都显得不那么真实了，樱井就会想，我真的好好做到了这些吗?

樱井眯着眼睛，前晚做的梦浮现出来，好像也没那么令人惊慌了。他牵起松本的右手，手的主人透过指缝看着他，片刻之后露出了一个有点稚气的笑容。

樱井想，他大概不会再做噩梦了。


End file.
